


Masters

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: A small series of poems I've been working on and off on.
Comments: 59
Kudos: 6





	1. Master of Diamonds

My heart can shatter,  
my bones can break,  
my legs can give out on me,  
but my soul is a diamond.  
I’m battered and beautiful,  
glittering on the inside.  
Do what you will.  
You can’t break a diamond.


	2. Master of Scars

Your scars are not the master of you,  
you are not shackled to your pain,  
you’re more than just memories.  
You’re more than just tears and bruises.  
Your power is written in blood.  
You are strong,  
you are a survivor.  
When life beat you down, you survived.  
Do not hate your scars;  
they are apart of you.  
But they are not the master of you.  
You are the master of them.


	3. Master of Symphonies

You can’t tell me to quit.  
I am not something to be controlled.  
I’m lightning,  
I’m a firework,  
freer than the wind,  
hot and cold and salt.  
I’m dark and light at the same time,  
and you can’t change me,  
you can’t stop me.  
I will sing as many symphonies  
as there are stars in my body,  
I’ll sing them at the top of my lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm aware that not many people read my original works. Understandable. Fanfiction is more popular. But there are two special people who always read! I want to give a huge thank you to Franki and _Emptyboy_! You're both awesome! Love you, guys!!
> 
> And I hope that these poems instill some confidence in you when you're feeling down. :)


	4. Master of Stardust

I am the master of stardust,  
I shine as a bright beacon  
in the sky that guides,  
and when I fall,  
I still shine brightly.  
Because I am a star,  
and I glitter even in my darkest hour.  
I am the master of stardust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this one was actually the first "Masters" poem I wrote


	5. Master of Fire

I am the master of fire,  
I exude warmth and light  
to those who need it  
and burn those who try to steal it.  
I do not lose my temper for no reason.  
I burn mercilessly  
when I must protect  
the things that make life worthwhile.  
Do not make me your enemy,  
for I am the master of fire.


	6. Master of Water

I am the master of water,  
I flow through the impossible  
without so much as a grimace,  
because I am flexible.  
I adapt to whatever is thrown at me,  
and whatever I am thrown at.  
Nothing can break me.  
I am endless,  
I am the master of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew pictures to go with these poems once. I got to experiment with paints too. Not sure where they are now. Probably under a bunch of notes and sketches in a drawer somewhere. I'm messy. And I draw with sharpie on my walls. It drives my mom crazy.


	7. Master of Earth

I am the master of earth,  
strength is my identity.  
Knock me down,  
I get back up.  
Break me,  
I rebuild myself.  
I'm powered by mountains.  
Break me,  
I rebuild myself.  
Break me,  
I rebuild myself.  
Because I am the master of earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know something funny? I used to hate poetry. Literally, I absolutely HATED it.


	8. Master of Ice

I am the master of ice,  
I freeze over the embers of agony,  
and coat the land in frost to keep the cold out  
and warmth in.  
Ice is the beauty of the unexpected.  
I cool when it is burning,  
I toughen to protect,  
I soften when loved.  
The harshest enemy  
and the kindest friend.  
I am the master of ice.


	9. Master of Lightning

I am the master of lightning,  
I burst and explode,  
and glow and sparkle.  
Electric life in the sky,  
dancing on top of the clouds.  
Nobody can tell me what to do.  
Lightning is wild, and free,  
and a show off.  
There's nothing quite as pretty  
as a big blue firework in a grey sky.  
Full of energy,  
full of electricity,  
I am the master of lightning.


	10. Master of Wind

I am the master of wind,  
fast and strong,  
fresh and sweet.  
I like to explore my own currents,  
always blending, twining, changing.  
Content to blow for eternity.  
I'm harmless until you cross me.  
Beware the wind's wrath,  
for I can change my body into a storm of destruction,  
unlike anything you've ever seen.  
I like my solitude,  
for the wind is independent.  
Perhaps I am quick to anger,  
all the more reason to leave me with my solitude.  
I am the master of wind.


	11. Master of Light

I am the master of light,  
I shine and glow,  
and never dim  
because I am light.  
I am the light of hope.  
I am the sun that wakes the earth in the morning.  
I am the stars that brighten the night.  
I am the master of light  
and no amount of darkness  
can hide me.  
I am a light that never burns out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I got a few ideas for this last night, so I was writing until midnight. I've finally decided how many Masters poems there's going to be. Yay!!


	12. Master of Darkness

I am the master of darkness,  
I am there  
when the sun shines just a little too bright.  
I am the silence that soothes your headaches.  
I am the night that lulls you to sleep.  
I am shadow.  
Keep in mind  
that not all darkness is evil.  
Some darkness is like me;  
warm and kind.  
Darkness rocks you back to sleep after a nightmare.  
Night lets you rest,  
so you can dance under the sun.  
Shadows whisper sweet nothings to you;  
don’t you know that angels hide in shadows?  
I am the master of darkness.  
Darkness is needed  
in order to laugh in the light,  
as light is needed  
to sleep in the darkness.


	13. Master of Twilight

I am the master of twilight,  
the in between of light and dark.  
I am the path in the middle.  
I am for those  
who do not belong anywhere,  
who are made of both darkness and light,  
who love the moon and the sun.  
Twilight is the sunset and the sunrise,  
and the moonset and the moonrise.  
Twilight is the beauty in between,  
it is the dream of not the sleeping  
nor the awake.  
I am the master of twilight,  
I am for those  
who see the hidden beauty in between.  
I am the master of twilight,  
the beauty of the unique  
who exist to be a ray of sunlight and moonlight,  
the beauty of the unique  
whose bravery cannot be erased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be who you are meant to be,  
> Be authentically and uniquely you,  
> Nobody else, but you  
> Don’t let yourself be boxed  
> Embody everything that you are  
> Don’t let your voice be drowned  
> Shout with all of your heart  
> Be light and dark  
> Be a rainbow  
> Be the sky in all its forms  
> Do not be just one thing  
> Your existence is a whole galaxy of itself  
> There is only one you in the whole universe  
> And you get to define your own unique  
> So be your unique  
> Your very own unique  
> Be all of the seasons at once  
> Be a mermaid and a fairy  
> Be a unicorn  
> Be all that you are


	14. Master of Ashes

I am the master of ashes,  
I know how it feels to burn the soles of your feet,  
how it feels to try to stomp out the fire burning in your heart,  
how it feels to try to claw away the hurt  
through blood and through strife.  
Not like I couldn't put myself in you,  
not like I couldn't imagine the pain you went through before.  
No, I had a good idea.  
Or at least I thought I had.  
But when it actually happens to you,  
it still comes as a shock,  
it throws you off balance,  
and burns into your skin,  
grabs you by the heart,  
and you feel as if you're the only one,  
like no one else knows how it feels to be burned by unforgiving pain.  
But the power of empathy, my friend  
is a strong force.  
Because empathy has walked, stumbled, tripped and fallen on the burning embers too.


End file.
